


Never Have I Ever?

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biphobia, Blow Jobs, Coincidence, Drinking Games, Kissing, M/M, Sexual History, argument, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: A drinking game leads to John coming out as bisexual. A subsequent conversation reveals an even bigger surprise for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).



> My contribution to the Alexxphoenix42 Appreciation Collection in thanks for all of her hard work making recommendation lists. Thanks Alexx.

"Never have I ever had sex with a man." Says Greg, then sits back in his chair to look around the table. 

Molly giggles and takes a drink and Mrs Hudson smirks and drains her glass defiantly as if to say "Now we are getting to the good bit." Sherlock winces as he watches her and she laughs "Dear, I was married, it should hardly come as a surprise." 

"Mmmm, just not a thought I care to dwell on." He croaks lifting his own glass to his lips, he has just got the liquid into his mouth when he almost chokes on it in surprise as he sees John mirroring his movements out of the corner of his eye. He splutters slightly but manages to swallow and turns on his flatmate to glare accusingly.

John stares him down but eventually shrugs his shoulders saying "What? So I've got a bit of a past."

"You said you weren't gay!" Sherlock accuses.

John shrugs one shoulder "I'm not."

Sherlock narrows his eyes at him "You're bisexual! That seems a very petty distinction to make when denying a relationship with me."

"We're not in a relationship. Seemed the easiest way to get people off my back. Anyway, I don't really label it. I like sex, it just doesn't really matter to me who with."

Sherlock settles back into his chair mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?" John asks in a dangerous tone of voice.

Snapping his head up Sherlock drawls cruelly "Slut! I called you a slut."

John stands, his fists clenched at his sides. "You.. you bastard. What gives you the right...."

"Boys!!" Mrs Hudson shouts, "That is enough!"

John returns to his seat and they both mumble apologies to everyone.

"Maybe we should be going?" Molly asks, looking to Greg to back her up.

"Yeah, it's been great but, time to go." Greg agrees, and soon everyone is leaving apart from the two flatmates who are glaring at each other drunkenly across the table. Just as Mrs Hudson is leaving she squeezes Sherlock's upper arm and says "I think you have an apology to give young man. You two need to make up."

As soon as she is gone John gives Sherlock a significant look, but Sherlock just huffs at him and flounces out of the room and slams his bedroom door behind him. John gives a hollow laugh at himself for actually expecting remorse from someone who claimed to be his best friend and stumbles up to bed.

\---

Neither man can sleep. Sherlock wondering why he had reacted so badly to the revelations about John's sexual history, and John wondering a very similar thing.

Eventually Sherlock slinks up the stairs to John's room, only slightly wobbly from the whisky that had seemed such a good idea a few hours ago.

He opens the door quietly and slips into the room, "I'm sorry." He mutters to John's back, which stiffens at his words. Sherlock just stands there unsure what else to do now that he has given his apology.

It is several seconds before John rolls over and barks "That's it is it? I basically come out to you, and you call me a slut, and then I just get that pathetic excuse for an apology."

"To be fair you did say you would sleep with anyone, that you didn't care who it was."

John sighs "Yeah, I could have worded that better, but you still shouldn't have said that."

"No. I shouldn't have, I AM sorry. I think I was just... annoyed."

"Annoyed?"

"That you would sleep with anyone, but you haven't tried to sleep with me."

John raises his eyebrows in surprise and smiles "I did you numpty, that first night at Angelo's. I came on to you and you completely shut me down."

"I, yes, well I didn't know you then, I didn't want to go getting entangled with someone I'd just met. Then, you didn't try again and I thought I'd misread your interest."

"And I thought that meant you weren't interested in anything like that, ever."

"I.. Sorry.. It seems I.. Sorry."

"Oh, come and sit down, stop hovering over me." John chuckles, shifting over to make room.

Sherlock perches nervously on the edge of the bed until John shakes his head fondly and pulls Sherlock so that they are both sitting leaning back against the headboard..

"So, you're not above that sort of thing."

"Umm, no." Sherlock replies nervously.

"Is it just men.. for you, you only like men?"

Sherlock nods.

"I haven't seen you dating though, or.. Well, anything."

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "That would be because I don't, I haven't, not for years. Didn't seem worth the effort."

"Oh." 

They just sit in silence for a while contemplating the situation. John breaks the silence by asking

"But you did. You've had sex before?"

"Yes, a few times. And you have, with a man."

"Yes. Not many, but yes." John admits.

"Right."

"And now you are interested again, with..me?" 

Biting his lip nervously Sherlock nods his head.

John reaches his hand out to squeeze Sherlock's thigh. "Why did you think it wasn't worth it before. Did you not like it? Sex I mean."

"The first time was good, it was nice, but I never found anything like that again. A string of men who were only interested in taking their pleasure from me and not much caring about my enjoyment rather put me off."

John frowns. "They're idiots. Making sure your partner has a good time is half the fun."

Sherlock smiles hopefully.

"So, this first time, tell me about it?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious. What was it that you enjoyed?"

"I.." Sherlock swallows, "you first, tell me about your first time with a man."

John squeezes his thigh again. "Ok, well, um, to be honest it's a bit fuzzy, I was pretty drunk."

"What a shock."

"Hey." John elbows him gently in the ribs. "So I was drunk, and just to warn you I got knocked out a few days later in training and that seems to have knocked a lot more of the memories right out of my head so, like I said, don't go expecting much by way of details. Well, um, it was the day before I deployed on my first tour abroad. I was at a gig..."

"Mine was at a gig too, my first time I mean."

John smiles at the coincidence. "What gig was it?"

"Oh, I don't know, I didn't care I only really went because I could buy drugs there without Mycroft knowing about it."

John pulls an unhappy face then continues with his story. 

"I met this lad, he was a bit younger than me, I don't remember that clearly but I know I liked the look of him, a bit taller than me, skinny, he looked almost delicate, we started dancing like lunatics together, I think we laughed, a lot, I remember laughter. We were drinking cider. I know he snogged me and I just thought, why the hell not. I took him back to my tent and, well, I'm not sure of the details, but I'm pretty sure he enjoyed himself. He screamed loud enough that the people in the next tent came and knocked to make sure there wasn't a murder in progress." John laughs at the memory.

"I would have called, I took his number, I didn't know a number he could contact me on at the base so I didn't give him one. Neither of us had mobiles, people didn't then. We didn't have a pen so he used, God, his eyeliner, I'd forgotten about the eyeliner. I don't remember his face, I wish I remembered more. Then I had to ship out, they lost my bag in transit, the number was in there, I tried for weeks to find it but, it was gone."

Sherlock has gone stiff beside John on the bed, he whispers "Do you remember his name?"

"No. But it doesn't matter, like I said it was a long time ago, I don't need you trying to find him for me or anything."

"Was it Scott?" Sherlock asks.

John looks at him in shock and shakes his head "I don't...I don't know. Why would you.."

"Mycroft hated the eyeliner, made him turn a most amusing shade of red."

John's fist clenches and his lips part to allow him to pant.

"I was going by Scott that year. I wasn't just drunk you know, I was high. Not that I didn't want it you understand. I couldn't remember what he looked like, I knew he was called Johnny, but that's not exactly an unusual name, he was shorter than me, strong, a doctor and was going abroad for work, I didn't remember about the army part though."

John's finger tips are digging painfully into Sherlock's thigh and he looks like he might pass out.

"It was good, he was so gentle with me, he..you, it's a bit hazy for me as well but I think you spent ages preparing me before you had me, I was barely sore at all the next day. Though I couldn't talk for days afterwards because I'd screamed myself hoarse."

John turns and fists his hand in Sherlock's shirt, dragging him so that they are only centimeters apart.

"No one else could ever compare to that night. But you didn't call and I thought, I thought you didn't want me. I cried for weeks."

They pull closer, millimeters between their lips.

Sherlock's voice is tight as he says "When I saw you in the morgue. It felt right, you felt right. I knew I wanted you in my life, I, maybe part of me did remember."

John blinks back a tear as he admits "You, when I saw you, I felt like I'd found something that had been missing from my life. I couldn't figure out why."

"John, you did want me."

"I got a reprimand for threatening the baggage handlers for losing your number."

They close the gap, their lips crashing together and they kiss like coming home. Having to stop after only seconds to get their breath back, both of them have tears running down their cheeks.

"We're idiots." John whispers.

"Speak for yourself." Sherlock chuckles past a sob.

John pulls him back in, they kiss slowly at first but it becomes more desperate quickly, with John swinging his leg over to straddle Sherlock's lap. He grinds his erection down against Sherlock's pelvis and groans when he finds that Sherlock is just as hard as he is.

"Ready for round two?" John asks with a shuddering breath.

Sherlock looks up at him and pants as if there isn't enough oxygen in the room. "Do you think you can get the neighbours to come round and investigate my murder again?"

John laughs against his lips "That was a tent, I'm pretty sure this flat is much more soundproof than that."

Sherlock murmurs "You'll have to up your game then Doctor." and then clings to John as if his life depends on it. Pulling John close and panting against his lips.

John's fingers scrabble between them, desperate to push Sherlock's pyjama trousers down and discover what lies underneath. Sherlock tries to help but with John lying on top of him he can barely move. John decides to be practical and climbs off the bed to strip himself quickly.

"I need you. John! I need you now." Sherlock pleads, reaching out for him.

"I'm here. I'm here love." John kneels on the bed next to Sherlock and very soon has removed everything apart from Sherlock's pants. He leans down to kiss Sherlock and dips his fingertips just under the waistband of the pants. He can see the desire in Sherlock's eyes, and the way he is breathing, fast shallow breaths excites John causing his cock to get even harder and begin aching with need. He licks his lips and slowly pushes the fabric down Sherlock's long legs to reveal his cock. Slightly longer than John's, but a little slenderer, it is very hard for him to tear his gaze away from it and back up to Sherlock's eyes.

"You're sure? We could wait if you want." John says, hoping to God that Sherlock doesn't want to wait. John would respect it, of course, if that's what Sherlock wanted, but given his level of arousal right now he would have to go and wank in the shower instantly and then most likely have a cold shower to stop any thoughts of a second go that might occur.

"I've dreamed of you for years. Almost my entire adult life you are the one who I have fantasised about almost everytime I have climaxed, first as Johnny, the first man to have me, and in this last year as John, my flatmate and friend. Now that I know that you are one and the same I am not letting you out of this bed until I am completely satisfied. Does that answer your question?"

John smirks and in lieu of answer simply leans down and takes Sherlock deep into his mouth, causing Sherlock to grab fistfuls of bed sheets and make a small high pitched whining sound. John bobs his head then repositions himself between Sherlock's thighs so that he can wiggle his tongue over the vein in the underside of Sherlock's cock.

"Ahh, ahh aaahHHH, John, John, I'm.. Oh God, AAHHH, I'm going to..."

John releases Sherlock with a final slurp while he tongues the very tip.

Sherlock freezes, his breathing erratic, and his eyes wide as he stares down at John.

"We don't want this over too soon do we?" John teases. "Christ, the sounds you make, how did I forget this?"

"Please John, please, do something."

John smirks, oh Sherlock is lovely like this, panting and desperate. John lightly brushes his fingers up the shaft and chuckles when Sherlock's hips thrust up off of the bed in an effort to get more friction.

"I'm going to fuck you now. Ok?" John breathes against Sherlock's neck as he licks and nibbles that tempting pale column.

"Yes, please please please." Sherlock cries.

John quickly finds the supplies that he needs in his bedside unit and reaches down with a single slick finger. He trails it down Sherlock's cock from the tip to the base, then over his balls and then down to rub lightly at the place just behind them that makes Sherlock pant desperately.

"Please John, please."

John smiles and moves the finger lower, gasping when it finds its destination. He pushes and finds his finger sinking into Sherlock's tight heat easily. Within seconds he's added a second, he moves them slowly making sure to caress Sherlock's prostate gently as he does so and licking and sucking lightly on the tip of his cock. John looks up from his task he finds Sherlock's head is thrown back and he is making wordless sounds into a pillow that he had clamped over his mouth.

John grabs the pillow with his free hand and pulls it away. "I want to hear you."

Sherlock sounds completely undone as he whimpers "John, oh John, I need you, I can't wait any more."

He kisses Sherlock's thigh and adds a third finger, finding it slips in easily he removes them all (accompanied by a whimper from Sherlock) and crawls up his body. He kisses him deeply swallowing another plea from Sherlock. It is only the work of a few seconds to put a condom on and begin to press into Sherlock. He moves slowly at first, but Sherlock hooks his legs around behind John's waist and pulls him in in one thrust. Neither of them can breathe for a few seconds, stunned by the connection between them, then Sherlock takes a ragged gasp and begs "Move, John please, move."

John holds his hips and begins to rock but Sherlock cries "More, more, harder!" With a growl John lifts Sherlock's hips and shoves the pillow under them to get a better angle. Then bracing his arms on each side of Sherlock's ribs he thrusts hard and fast, pounding into the welcoming heat. Sherlock making high pitched wailing sounds with every thrust.  
John tries to tell Sherlock to touch himself but Sherlock is too far gone to listen. John's movements lose their rhythm and he buries himself as deep as he can get as he cries incoherently with his release. He drops his head to rest it on Sherlock's chest and takes a few deep breaths, with shaking limbs he carefully pulls out and ties the condom off, then dives forward to engulf Sherlock with his mouth. Taking him as deeply as the can and hollowing his cheeks to add suction it is only a few seconds before Sherlock is coming whilst screaming at the top of his voice. John swallows the first burst but pulls off to stroke Sherlock through the rest of his release, most of it covering his hand.

Once it is over John collapses sideways on the bed and has to drag himself up the bed to reach Sherlock. They just stare at each other for almost a minute, the only sound is their ragged panting which gradually quiets as they manage to get their breathing under control.

With a slightly croaky voice Sherlock whispers "If you had put my number in your carry on bag we could have been doing that for years."

John smiles "Hmm, let's not waste any more time then. Quick sleep then onto round three?"

Sherlock just nods sleepily, his eyelids suddenly heavy, and pulls John close.

***

Two weeks later

Mycroft speaks in his best negotiating tone as he placates DI Lestrade over the telephone.  
"Yes Inspector. It is all in hand, my contractors are starting work tomorrow and once they are finished you should have no more noise complaints about the flat."

A muffled grumble can he heard from the speaker to which Mycroft replies. "I am very grateful that you have so far managed to stop any action being taken against my brother and his... friend. I am assured that this is the highest quality soundproofing available so you will have no reason to worry."

More grumbling can be heard and Mycroft grimaces.

"No. I had not been informed about the incident at Scotland Yard..." What could almost be an angry shout can be heard through the receiver "Good grief, or your car. I will have a word with John, I'm sure he can be persuaded to temper my brother's behaviour."

Mycroft listens to the voice on the telephone for a few seconds. "Ah, you saw John, oh. Right. I'm sure this is just the honeymoon period as it were." He pulls the phone away from his ear and winces. He takes a calming breath then enquires "Inspector, do you by any chance enjoy whisky?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Alexxphoenix42's prompt number 1:
> 
> 1) John and Sherlock shared a one night stand before John ships out for the army … meeting again years later at Barts
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it. If you did please leave kudos, and comments make me smile :-)
> 
> I am DaisyFairy1 on Tumblr.


End file.
